Hidden From Plain Sight
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Barriss is thought to be dead, but she isn’t. She's on her way back to the Jedi. However, everyone believes that she is deceased, and her Master, Luminara Unduli, thinks this as well. Deep in a mourning no one can help, will Obi Wan be able to help her?
1. Losing the Sun

Hidden From Plain Sight

**Hidden From Plain Sight**

Summary: _Barriss is thought to be dead, but she isn't. She on her way back to the Jedi. However, everyone believes that she is deceased, and her Master, Luminara Unduli, thinks this as well. Deep in a mourning no one can help, will Obi Wan be able to help her? _

Genre: _Romance, Adventure_

Rating: K+

For all those who love Obi Wan/Luminara fanfics.

My reasons for writing this:

1. I like Obi/ Luminara fanfics.

2. I noticed the hidden chemistry between Obi and Luminara in The Approaching Storm.

3. I just wanted to try a Romance fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and its characters, or, in fact, anything.

**--**

"… Mourning those who lost their lives on Geonosis…"

As the words rang out over the crowd, Obi Wan glanced over at the faces beside him. Some cried, others just put their faces into their hands. His eyes noticed one who did not do any of this.

Luminara Unduli sat straight and stoic, like a statue. Obi Wan knew her Padawan learner, Barriss Offee, had been presumed dead after not being found a month after the battle that had taken so many lives. Barriss had been very close to her Master, and Obi Wan didn't understand why Luminara wasn't mourning her.

After watching her for some time, he turned his attention back to the speaker, who was just finishing up. He spotted Shaak Ti, her head bowed. Her Padawans had both died shortly after becoming Knights, so she probably knew how the other Masters who had lost their apprentices felt.

The speaker finished his speech, and Shaak looked up and caught his eye. She gestured slightly with her striped montrals that he meet her when the ceremonies were finished. Obi Wan nodded, and focused on Master Yoda, who had taken up the podium.

**--**

"What is it?" he asked Shaak when he met up with her.

"Have you noticed how Luminara doesn't seem to be mourning her Padawan?"

"Yes, but–"

"I want you to talk to her. If she really is mourning, she wouldn't be as silent as she is. It's dangerous the way she's taking Barriss's death. I was like that until Master Yoda spoke to me about Fe Sun's passing."

Obi Wan nodded; this he could do.

"Thanks." Shaak smiled at him. Her comlink beeped. "Oops, have to go. Yet _another_ Council meeting."

Waving goodbye, she disappeared into the crowd.

**--**

Obi Wan checked the name on the door. It was right, "Luminara Unduli, Jedi Master." He noted that Barriss's name had been erased.

After knocking quietly for several minutes, he tried the door. It was unlocked. Pushing on it slightly, he found it opened to his touch.

"Luminara?" he called into the darkness.

The apartment was so dark, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

**--**

Light spilled from the doorway, chasing patterns over the darkness.

Luminara could hear Obi Wan calling for her, but she didn't want to answer. Not that it was meant personally, she just wanted to be left alone.

It had been a month since Barriss's supposed passing, but she still couldn't get over it.

_She had so much potential… If only she'd lived… I miss her so much, from her pessimistic attitude, right down to the way she used to smile… I remember all the times I scolded her for not keeping her temper… How I regret that now. But Jedi do not regret, do they? Perhaps I am not Jedi… Perhaps no one is truly Jedi. Everyone has emotions; some choose to show it, some do not… Oh, Barriss… How I wish you were here now._

**--**

Continue or not continue? That is the question! Reviews PLEASE!!


	2. Light in the Darkness

Hidden From Plain Sight – Part II – Light in the Darkness

**Hidden From Plain Sight – Part II – Light in the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and characters. If I did I'd be rich and famous. **

**Has it really been almost 4 months? Wow... Special thanks to Jedi Ani Unduli for beta/edit! Merci!**

_From the previous chapter… _

It had been a month since Barriss's supposed passing, but she still couldn't get over it.

_She had so much potential… If only she'd lived… I miss her so much, from her pessimistic attitude, right down to the way she used to smile… I remember all the times I scolded her for not keeping her temper… How I regret that now. But Jedi do not regret, do they? Perhaps I am not Jedi… Perhaps no one is truly Jedi. Everyone has emotions; some choose to show it, some do not… Oh, Barriss… How I wish you were here now._

--

Obi Wan peered inside. It was much too dark to see anything. He stepped in, uncertainly. "Luminara?" he called. There was no answer. He had thought such; she wasn't in here. He couldn't sense her presence. But even as he closed the door behind him, a nagging voice in the back of his mind said, _Are you sure? She could be cloaking her Force signature. She's good at that, you know._

--

Luminara breathed a sigh of relief as Obi Wan left. She just wanted to be left alone for a while.

--

_(Battle of Geonosis)_

_Barriss fought her way through an army of battle droids. She was tiring fast, and she knew it. Her Master, Luminara Unduli, battled beside her, slicing through wave after wave of droids. Glancing away for just a moment, she lost sight of her–_

_Suddenly, a large, loud, whirring sound ascended from overhead. She looked up, her head flashing up just for a moment. A small, green shape peered down at them. "Hurry, you must!"_

_Suddenly, Barriss felt herself being shoved aside. A small stampede of Jedi raced across her path, all eager to get onboard. She found herself being pushed forward, and being trampled. She curled up in a ball, praying that no one would step on her…_

--

Luminara lay flat on her back on her bed. She couldn't sleep. How could she? Her Padawan was dead. Gone.

She rolled onto her back, staring at the shut door without really knowing it.

A soft knock from the outer door told her someone was here. _Probably Shaak,_ she decided, sitting up.

"Who is it?" she called out, her voice slightly hoarse.

A deep voice answered her; definitely not Shaak's. "Me."

"Obi Wan."

She let loose a soft sigh. "Not now, Obi Wan..."

"Please?"

She could almost picture him giving her his kicked-bantha look. Even after a good twenty to thirty years, it still worked.

She blew out a breath. "Fine."

Obi Wan stepped inside, turning to close the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Luminara refused to look at him, turning away and studying the moon outside the window with sudden interest.

"What is it?" she finally said, still not looking at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because you were acting…"

"Acting what?"

Now it was his turn to look away. She smirked slightly.

He suddenly sat up straighter. "Because you've been acting weird."

"You don't say," Luminara commented dryly.

He nodded, as convincingly as possible. "Yes. That's it."

She frowned, sensing something deeper. "And..?"

He blinked at her, giving her his kicked-bantha look again. "And what?" he asked, as innocently as possible.

"There's something else.." Luminara prodded.

"Erm…"

She suddenly realized something. "Shaak put you up to this, didn't she?"

Obi Wan looked away. "She was worried.."

Luminara snapped, "I'd be better if everyone just left me alone. I mean, what am I expected to do? Pretend my Padawan didn't exist, never existed, and just go on like before? It's not possible, Obi. I've tried."

"Well, I could help you." He shot her a sly look.

She rolled her eyes. "Right. How would you do that?"

"Like this."

He reached over and tugged her over to him. Luminara, who had not been expecting this, was caught off balance, and tumbled neatly into his lap.

"Well? Is that it?"

"Um.. I didn't think that far yet."

"Try again."

"Um.."

Luminara couldn't believe how dim-witted he was. Did living a happy, normal life always do this to people? Then she realized that she had once been like that. Naïve, full of hope, happiness, contentment, joy..

"This isn't helping, Obi Wan.."

"Um.."

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Hmm?"

"Because you're warm."

She rolled her eyes.

"Is this the best excuse you can think of?"

He shrugged.

Luminara sighed. "Fine."

She lay back down, closing her eyes. It was just before sleep overtook her that she really began to wonder why Obi Wan was doing this…

--

Obi Wan peered down at Luminara. He was sure she was asleep by now. He moved slightly, afraid to wake her. Tentatively, he pulled her closer. Force, it was freezing. He didn't know how she could stand the cold. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth. He pulled her back on the bed with him, closing his eyes, and fell asleep like that, his arms holding her close.

**Okie.. now, I've come to a dilemma; how should Luminara react? Will she find out (will Obi Wan get out of there before she wakes up, so she'll never know?)? I need an opinion on this...**


End file.
